


偷衣服的妖怪

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，实际脑洞时间为2016年6月，《聊斋》研究课程的另一个副产物。
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993





	偷衣服的妖怪

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，实际脑洞时间为2016年6月，《聊斋》研究课程的另一个副产物。

诺伊尔收衣服的时候，突然发现衣服少了一件。

他找来找去，也没找到在哪，既不是自己忘在了洗衣机里没有拿出来，也没有被风吹到地上。虽然阳台的窗户只开了一条缝，但他还是从六楼探出脑袋看了看楼下，嗯当然，还是没有衣服的影子。

虽然很奇怪，但诺伊尔也没太往心里去。那套正装是公司发的，而公司隔三差五就会发一套，他嫌正装累赘，非必要也不常穿，随他去吧。

然而过了一阵，诺伊尔收衣服的时候发现又少了一件，这次是件衬衫。

他在阳台上转了好几个圈，又跑到楼下问了很多人有没有捡到一件衣服，最终还是悻悻的回了家。

算了，公司又不是不发。

当然，等诺伊尔再一次发现有衣服不见了的时候，他终于忍不住了。

这到底是什么妖怪啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

……等等，妖怪？

诺伊尔感觉背后有阴风吹过。

擦，管你什么妖怪，偷我衣服也不行！智商过硬的诺伊尔瞪着空空荡荡的衣服架子，啃着指头，开始琢磨对策。衣服连丢三次，从正装到外套到衬衫，款式上各不相同，但它们仨都有一个共同的特征：都是公司发的。

bingo。他打了个响指。

当天晚上，诺伊尔家的阳台上，晒满了一整排的，印有拜仁肉联厂logo的各类衣物。而他自己，则暗搓搓的躲在阳台门后面，盯着门外。

果然，一个瘦瘦的人影，伴随着午夜的钟声，悄无声息的从开了一条缝的窗户里挤进了阳台。

诺伊尔看见他的嘴张大的能塞进一个拳头，一头卷毛仿佛要竖了起来，整个人就像被扔进球迷商品店的死忠粉，忘情的无声欢呼。随后一头冲进了一排衣服中，开始来回翻检。

虽然大晚上的，这妖怪也还算懂礼貌，知道不能说话太大声。但他激动成这样，诺伊尔还是从急速的气声中分辨出来他正在品头论足——他居然还嫌大！有本事嫌尺码不对，有本事你别偷啊！嫌我胖是几个意思！

诺伊尔蹬掉拖鞋，轻轻打开阳台门，趁着妖怪完全没注意到这边，偷偷关上窗。

然后啪的一声，打开电灯。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊——”妖怪突然的嚎叫声吓得诺伊尔也喊了出来，随后一个冰凉的躯体咣的撞在了自己胸口。幸好他反应够快，在再次喊出来之前，先一把抓住了对方的手腕。

“妈啊吓死我了你谁啊不知道晚上不能随便乱喊乱叫吗会吵到人的你居然还开灯？？”妖怪倒是恶人先告状。

诺伊尔被气乐了：“你偷我的衣服，还说我吓你？——把我衣服放开先！”他用力掰着对方手臂，想不到这看起来挺瘦的身子，力气倒不小。诺伊尔又舍不得扯破自己的衣服，费半天劲，也没抢下来。

“凭什么放手啊我还差一件T恤就集齐一套周边了你说放就放……等等你说这是你的衣服？”妖怪像是突然反应过来一样，看着诺伊尔，眼睛瞪的贼大。突然撒手放开衣服，双手左右开工，在诺伊尔两边脸颊上轻轻揉了两下。

“恒温，触感柔软，这么说你还真是人类啊……”妖怪后退了一步，表情有点不好意思，又带一点挫败感。他眼巴巴的看着诺伊尔手里一件印着大幅logo的T恤，小虎牙在薄薄的嘴唇上划来划去。

诺伊尔硬起心肠，不去看他的表情：“所以你到底是谁？为什么要偷我衣服？”

“我叫托马斯·穆勒”穆勒的眼睛直勾勾的盯着T恤，“我可喜欢拜仁肉联厂的产品了，他们出的每种口味的香肠我都试过，所以……”

“呃，那你完全可以去公司里偷啊？”话一出口诺伊尔就感觉自己一定是哪根筋搭错了，居然会帮着这个妖怪考虑。

“啊啊~~”听到这句话的穆勒好像突然打了鸡血一样，“我是在附近修炼成的妖怪，法力不足我不能走太远，最近的一家分公司我去过，但是白天我不能变成实体，也就拿不了东西，晚上你们公司门窗都关的严严实实我也进不去，真是太可惜了！！”

噗……诺伊尔差点笑出声，幸好及时憋回去。他努力摆出一副冰块脸：“所以你就跑来偷我的？那我身材比你高大的多，你怎么穿得上？”

穆勒长叹一声，整张脸皱到一起：“大总比小好吧，其实这附近还有一家，也有我要的衣服，看起来比你的做工还好呢……但是户主个子太小，他的衣服我是真没法穿啊……你的衣服起码还能凑合套进去……”

诺伊尔哈哈大笑，将T恤塞进穆勒的手里，又把窗户打开。惊喜来的太快穆勒猝不及防，抱着诺伊尔嗷嗷叫了两声，嗖的一下飞出窗户。刚飞两步，又突然回头。

“其实吧，你别的衣服都不怎么好看，以后可得尽量少穿啊！”

“什么你说啥……”穿衣品位一个不小心就遭到质疑的诺伊尔很心塞，“……你给我回来！”

然而穆勒已经飞不见了。

此后吗？当然就是穆勒隔三差五就来诺伊尔这看看有没有新款制服，而诺伊尔领制服的时候遇见多余的也会刻意挑小一点的尺码好留给穆勒。当然了穆勒还会时常的帮诺伊尔提一点服装搭配方面的意见，毕竟他常年在人类阳台上流窜，见过的衣服比诺伊尔吃过的意面还多。但是呢，考虑到两人在服装搭配品味上的巨大差异，诺伊尔也不总是（好吧，事实上，是几乎不）领情，反正穆勒在白天变不出实体，他想穿什么衣服，穆勒也拿他没办法不是？

\-----------此处是原始脑洞的END-----------

然后，在某一天早晨，一觉醒来的诺伊尔突然发现，自己衣柜里除了公司制服之外的所有衣服，都不见了。

他扭头看向通往阳台的门，细微的凉风正从门缝里轻轻吹入。

\-----------此处是突然把脑洞跟这俩家伙对上号后，专门增加的END-----------


End file.
